deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam
Shazam, formerly known as Captain Marvel, is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura VS Shazam (Abandoned) * Black Bolt vs. Shazam (Abandoned) * Shazam vs. Cole MacGrath (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Shazam * Shazam vs Ms. Marvel * Shazam vs Pegasus Seiya * Shazam vs Ronan the Accuser (Abandoned) * Thor VS Shazam With Black Adam * Shazam and Black Adam vs Thor and Beta Ray Bill (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academy) * Kratos (God of War) * Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * N-Ma (Magiranger) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Shaktimaan * Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) History Billy Batson is an foster child living who gone through several foster homes before he was spirited away by the Wizard of the Rock of Eternity, Shazam, to chose a champion pure of heart. The dying Shazam sees "embers of goodness" in Billy and pass onto him his powers which can be unlocked by the magic word "Shazam" when spoken with good intentions. Whenever Billy says the magic word, he transforms into adult-like super-powered being as he intends to go good. Death Battle Info *Real Name: William "Billy" Joseph Batson *Aliases: Shazam, Captain Thunder, The Big Red Cheese *Height: 5'4" (Billy Batson) 6'2" (Shazam) *Weight: 125 lbs (Billy Batson) 250 lbs (Shazam) By saying "Shazam," Billy can assume the adult-like form of Shazam whenever a bolt of magical lightning beckons to his call. Able to fly at Mach 10 and higher, he can safely travel through space. Shazam's powers also bestow him with the specific abilities that the wizard Shazam inherited from figures in Greco-Roman myth. Powers and Abilities * 'S- '''Wisdom of Solomon: Enhanced Intelligence. * '''H- '''Strength of Hercules: Physically almost makes him on par to a Kryptonian (Superman) in strength. * '''A-' Stamina of Atlas: Godly stamina. * 'Z-' Power of Zeus: Manifests as the electrically he emits from his body and the thunderbolt that he uses to switch between his human and Shazam forms. It can also be used as a weapon by placing his opponent in its way. * 'A- ' Courage of Achilles: * 'M- ' Speed of Mercury: Can fly much faster than light; easily travel across space. Near as fast as the Flash. * Eternal youth * Super durability * Flight * Magic * Regeneration * Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation * Can survive in space and without food, water, or air for extended periods of time Feats * Comparable to and keep up with Black Adam * Punched a monster so hard he created a small black hole [1] * "Equal" to Superman in everyway {1} * Helped Superman lift the 'Book of Infinite Pages', which contains every book possible (the entire DC multiverse not just Earth) * Has sparred with such powerful heroes as Superman and Wonder Woman (albeit having lost against them) * Fought possession by Deadman * Walks through Thunderbolt's magic * Keeps up with Wally West in speed * Survives attacks from the Void Hound, which has destroyed ten star systems during a test run * Speedblitzes Superman (twice) * Moved himself and a train full of people so fast that gravity could not catch up to them * Managed to catch Barry Allen, The Flash (who is one of the fastest heroes in the DC Universe, capable of running at speeds faster than light with ease), mid-run {1} * Saved Superman before by speed-blitzing Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Parasite, and Metallo {1} * Managed to wield the Specter's Spear of Destiny - overpowering its ability to possess with will of mind - and then speared him {1} * Changed the Earth's weather patterns by flying across it... to spell a message * Has defeated his rival, Black Adam - another individual imbued with the power of Shazam - in combat, on many occasions Weaknesses * Despite being powerful and fueled by multiple gods; Shazam is still mortal and still has limits. His victories against Superman are primarily due to Superman restraining himself and Superman's vulnerability against godly magic. Superman has actually won the majority of their duels. https://www.quora.com/Who-would-win-in-fight-between-Shazam-and-Superman This is confirmed when Black Adam (who has the same powers as Shazam) was unable to harm Superboy-Prime because Prime is not vulnerable to magic. * Could be depowered if he says his name while as "Shazam" or really strong lightning hits him. Billy's human boy form is completely defenseless. ** Superman defeated him by using him as a human shield to block his lightning https://youtu.be/6BJ1-trrgqc?t=3m42s ** This can occur even if Billy says "Shazam" unintentionally https://youtu.be/9jCgOQSRtN0?t=1m10s. * Needs to speak in order to fire lightning. ** Injustice Superman froze his mouth shut with his freeze-breath before frying his brain with heat vision https://youtu.be/SmCLgAH2eVo?t=1m3s * Still retains child mind and is inexperienced and at times, immature. https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-6859b6898646023b7c2a01bd6432d4d2-p * Does not kill * Mach speed limited to Earth's atmosphere. * Other Justice League members look down upon him due to his young age: even considering removing him from the League https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZO5qgs4Px0 Gallery Shazam.png Shazam.jpg Shazam!.png DC Comics - Captain Marvel channels lightning.png|Shazam Channels Lightning Shazam22.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters